1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to file format conversion and, more particularly, is related to methods and systems for converting data from one file format to another file format.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file format is the internal structure of a file that defines the way in which the file is stored. Application program modules typically create files that have unique native file format. A file format may include various types of control instructions and codes used by application program modules and hardware devices. The native file format of one application program is generally distinct from and incompatible with the native file formats of other application programs.
An end-user's desire for application program compatibility has given rise to the practice of file format conversion. Most modern application program modules are equipped with program modules, functions, or routines, generally known as “converters.” Converters enable an application program module to convert a file from a foreign format into a native file format. Converters are well known in the art for almost any type of application program module, including word processing programs, spreadsheet programs, graphic editing programs, desktop publishing programs, etc.
Converters may be configured to convert a variety of foreign file formats to a native file format. Converters thus provide an application program module with the ability to open files created by many different application program modules, including different versions of those applications. A converter will generally include a function or routine, referred to herein as a “recognition” function, that examines a foreign file to determine whether the converter is able to fully convert the foreign file format to a native file format, i.e. convert the foreign file without losing much, if any, of the style and presentation of its content.
When a recognition function does not recognize a foreign file format as one that can be fully converted, either a text-only conversion is performed or the user is prompted to manually identify the file format or terminate the conversion. Text-only conversion is often undesirable because it is not a full conversion. In a text-only conversion, almost all of the style and presentation of the content of the foreign file is usually lost.
In regard to previous converters, a native document must have a native file format in order for the native application program to convert the native document into a foreign file format. For example, scanned documents are typically stored as a native scanner file format, which can be converted to file formats that are supported by the scanner application. Often the scanner application program only supports conversion into select file formats. To further complicate matters, the scanned document may only be able to be converted using the scanner application program, which can cause problems if the scanned document is distributed to persons not having the scanner application program. In other instances, it may be difficult to convert the native/foreign file format because of their inherent design. For example, documents stored having PDF formats cannot easily and accurately be converted to other documents having foreign file formats.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned and/or other deficiencies and inadequacies associated with currently used file conversion technology.